Mikey's Cutie
by CowabungaChick
Summary: Some cute little drabbles with the Mikey/Reader pairing in them! Enjoy!
1. Hide and Seek

**Welcome to the story! A bunch of cute Mikey/Reader drabbles! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

"One… Two… Three… NOT IT!" You yell, then take off in the opposite direction where you were standing with the turtles. They all seemed tense lately, so after a bunch of pleading (And a little lecture from Master Splinter), they finally agreed to come to the junk yard and play hide and seek with you.

"Not it!" You hear Raph, Leo, and Donny chorus.

"Hey! Not fair! I wasn't ready!" Mikey whines. You giggle some at his complaint and then spot an old kitchen set. There was a refrigerator, stove, microwave, and some cabinets. You run over there quickly, open one of the cabinets and inspect it to make sure it's safe to hide in. It seems in good condition, no rats or spiders in it, so you quickly crawl inside. In the silence you hear footsteps coming into your general vicinity. "[Y/N]… Come out, come out wherever you are." You hear Mikey say. You start to giggle, but then quickly put your hand over your mouth. Then you hear the footsteps stop, and so does your heart. "I found you!" Mikey yells. You wait for the cabinet door to fly open but when it doesn't, you get confused.

"Okay, okay, I get it Mikey. You found me." Donny says with a sigh. You mentally sigh too, grateful it wasn't you.

"Help me find [Y/N], kay?" Mikey asks.

"Why are you so eager to find her?" Donny asks. "What about Leo and Raph?"

"We'll find them later." Mikey says. "What if [Y/N] gets in some sort of trouble?"

"Mikey, she won't get in trouble." You can practically hear Donny roll his eyes. "And besides, if she does, she can hold them off long enough for us to come. Leo and Raph have been teaching her fighting skills, remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Mikey mumbles. There's a silent pause before Donny speaks again.

"When are you gonna tell her?" He asks.

"Tell her what?" Mikey laughs nervously.

"That you like her." Donny says. Your heart catches in your throat, still beating at 90 miles per hour. Now, you're deathly still, leaning against the door to hear clearer.

"I don't know dude." Mikey sighs. "I mean, she's totally awesome! She's funny, sweet, and nice. She has an awesome laugh and she's really pretty. Why would she go for a guy… turtle like me?" Now, your heart drops to your stomach. Mikey really thinks that?

"Well, you're never going to find out unless you ask." Donny says. "Trust me Mikey, I see the way she looks at you. It's not the same look she gives the rest of us. You're something special to her." You smile a bit. Yeah, Mikey is something very special to you. You lean against the door some more to hear better, but then let out a yelp when the door flies open and you come tumbling out. Mikey and Don pull out their weapons at the sudden noise, but then see you lying on the ground. "You okay, [Y/N]?" Donny asks and runs over to help you. Mikey is frozen in his tracks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Don." You say and grab his hand so he can haul you up. You dust the dirt off your whole back and then you both walk over to Mikey. You nervously smile. "You found me!" You laugh slightly.

"Were you there the whole time, dudette?" Mikey asks. Donny realizes this and starts to grin.

"Maybe." You say, shuffling the dirt around with your shoe.

"Did you… hear everything?" Mikey asks, his cheeks turning a darker color.

"Maybe." You repeat. Just then, Donny starts to laugh.

"Oh for Einstein's sake, Mikey! Just tell her already! I'm going to find Leo and Raph before they both start to think they're the world's best hide and seek players." Donny smiles, then runs off. You stand in silence with the orange clad turtle, still moving dirt around. You soon get tired of the silence.

"Is that really what you think?" You ask. "You think I would never go for a turtle like you?" He looks at the ground.

"Yeah, I mean, why would you settle for me? There are all these guys out there who are actually your same species." He mumbles.

"But none of them are like you." You say while grabbing one of his hands. They're warm and some-what calloused from handling his nunchucks all the time. Honestly, you love the feeling. You take your other hand and make him look up at you. "Like Donny said, you are special to me. Very special Michelangelo." You see him smile a bit.

"How special?" He grins cheekily.

"Very, very special." You laugh. He moves his free hand back around your waist and brings you closer to him. You smirk and put both your hands around his neck.

"And you know how special you are to me, right?" He asks.

"Maybe you should show me." You tease. He laughs lightly, then you find yourself being pulled closer and closer to him. But when you're about two inches away from kissing Mikey, you smile. "Let's change the game." You whisper. He gets a puzzled expression on his face. You reach up and plant a small kiss right on his cheek. "Tag. You're it." You laugh. In his confusion, you slip away easily and start running.

"Oh, it's on, [Y/N]!" Mikey laughs, and then runs after you.

* * *

**Aw! How cute! So, if you're a Mikey fan, right here is where cute drabbles are going to be that will just make your day! :) I already made one for Leo, called Leo's Love, and Donny/Reader stuff is going to be in my actual story, The Turtles' Friend! Now, I just have to get started on Raph... HAHAHA! :) Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Peace out!**

**CowabungaChick**


	2. Only You

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is small. I've never really been good at writing Mikey moments. I don't know why, but I just never have. SO, this is what you get when you've been on Instagram THEN decide to go write! :P**

* * *

**Only You**

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't kno-oh-ow! You don't know you're beautiful!" You sing obnoxiously while skipping around the lair. Tonight, you were going to see the British boy band One Direction in concert with a group of friends. Before you had to leave though, you came to hang out with the turtles. But all day, the concert has been everything you talk about. Leo learned to tune you out, Donny retreated to his lab, Raph left to work out before he beat you instead, and Master Splinter went to meditate. Mikey would talk to you, but you could tell he was getting annoyed.

"What makes these dudes so special?" He asks you, crossing his arms.

"They're British! AND amazing singers!" You say. He still doesn't seem convinced though. You take a seat by him and start to watch TV with him. "They're songs mean a lot too."

"Why?" He asks.

"Well, it's like, there songs are everything some girls want to hear from a guy. So they're songs make a lot of girls feel really good about themselves." You laugh nervously and tuck your hair behind your ears.

"Is that why you like them?" He asks.

"Maybe. I mean, I've never really had a guy call me beautiful before or say that they can love me more than some other guys." You shrug. You feel weird. You were never really insecure until you meet Mikey. You hate the feeling. Before Mikey can say anything though, you get up from the couch. "I've gotta go meet my friends for the concert. See ya later Mikey." You call back to him as you walk out of the lair.

* * *

"It's gotta be you! Only you!" You sing as you walk through the sewers. You got back from the concert at midnight and left your friends house to go to the lair. Your apartment was a ways away from your friend's house and you knew the guys wouldn't like you walking alone all the way home. So you decided to go and spend the night at their place. Once you get to the dead end, you pull the pipe and start punching the password in. The door opens up and you sneak inside, trying to be as quiet as you can. You set your stuff down and then head to the couch. You smile when you see Mikey in the same position you left him in, but only he was asleep this time. You grab a blanket and couch pillow and lay down on the ground in front of the couch. Soon enough, you are fast asleep.

* * *

You wake up to the lair lights on and the TV news caster talking. You slowly adjust your eyes to the light and sit up. Next to where your pillow is, there's a beautiful orange rose lying there with a note card sitting beside it. You pick up the note card and carefully read it.

_[Y/N],_

_You will always be beautiful to me._

_Love,_

_Mikey_

* * *

**So yeah, like I said, sorry it was so short. I'm actually in need of Mikey ideas, so this is where you readers come in! Let me know if you have any cute Mikey/Reader drabbles you want me to do! Thanks! :)**

**Thank you to my readers AND reviewers ZathuraRoy, Giai Kame, mr nice puppy, and I Love Kittens too! You guys are my star reviewers! :D**

**Love,**

**CowabungaChick**


	3. Lake Days

**Tada! Next drabble is up!**

* * *

**Lake Days**

"Okay, first we're gonna go exploring in the woods, then we'll have a bonfire, and then a picnic, and then-"

"Mikey, I thought we were going swimming in the lake first?" You ask. This weekend you, April, Casey, Master Splinter, and the turtles were headed to Casey's grandma's farmhouse for a weekend of rest and relaxation. Everyone decided that we would head to the lake first, so you had your swimsuit under your current clothes.

"Yeah Mikey. There's time for all of that later." Donny rolls his eyes.

"Fine." Mikey sighs.

"We're here!" Casey suddenly yells and the vehicle comes to a stop. Everyone unpacks their things and takes them inside to farmhouse. After all that's done, you all meet outside with your swim things. You have your towel, some sun block, and sunglasses perched on your head.

"Everybody ready?" Leo asks once everyone is outside. Everyone nods anxiously and then you all proceed to walk the short distance to the lake.

"Ready for tanning [Y/N]?" April asks you.

"Definitely! I'm also ready for a volleyball game!" You smile.

"Oh! Sounds like fun!" April says. "I think I'm going to curl up in my chair and read my book. Sounds like my perfect day at the lake." A few minutes later, the lake comes into view.

"Cowabunga dudes!" Mikey yells with a smile and starts running towards the water. Leo, Raph, Donny, and Casey follow him. You, Master Splinter, and April make your way over to the sand area and start setting your stuff up. "C'mon [Y/N]! The water's awesome dudette!"

"Okay, hang on!" You yell. "Looks like I'm going swimming first!" You smile at April and Master Splinter. You strip yourself of your outer clothes and then start putting on sunscreen. After that is done, you take your hair out of its ponytail holder and shake it loose. You start towards the others but then Casey stops you.

"Hey, [Y/N]! Go on the rope!" He yells pointing to your right. You look over to see a rope hanging from a tree. You smile and run over to it. You pull it back a ways before hoping on and swinging down and towards the lake. You jump off once you're over the lake and soon you're hitting ice cold water. It warms up once you get used to it though. You swim back towards the surface.

"That was awesome!" You shout as you look at the others. For hours, you and the guys take turns swinging from the rope and playing Marco Polo. Mikey seems to be really good at that game. You think it's because he cheats by looking. Soon, you get out and go over to where April and Master Splinter are.

"Done?" April smiles.

"I had to get out before I turn to a prune." You laugh. After drying off somewhat, you slip on your shorts. "Wanna play some volleyball April?" She thinks for a second before nodding.

"Sounds like fun." She says and gets up. You smile and then turn to the guys who are still in the water.

"You guys wanna play some volleyball?" You yell.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheers and runs out of the water. The others follow after him.

"How are we gonna divide it up?" Raph asks.

"Who wants to go first?" April asks. You, Mikey, Raph, and Casey shoot up your hands quickly. "Well then that settles that." She laughs.

"Okay, me and Mikey against Raph and Casey." You say and they nod. You all make your way to the volleyball net. Raph and Casey run to the other side while April tosses you the ball. "Donny, Leo, keep count!" You smile at them. They nod. "Ready to get your shells kicked?" You laugh and yell to Raph and Casey. Mikey starts laughing.

"Whateva! Just serve!" Casey yells. You toss the ball in the air and hit it over the net. After a while, you and Mikey finally get to seven points while Casey and Raph had six. Mikey runs over to you and hugs you tightly.

"We did it!" He yells and spins you in the air. "We won!" He laughs. When he sits you back down he smiles at you brightly.

"We did win!" you laugh. After playing multiple games of volleyball, you guys make your way back to Master Splinter. The sun is setting so Mikey brings up the suggestion of doing a bonfire. Everyone agrees and you all split into teams. Casey and April go back to the farmhouse to get stuff for s'mores, Donny and Raph, Leo and Master Splinter, and you and Mikey split up in different directions to find wood. You and Mikey head out and he's still talking about your victory against Raph and Casey in volleyball while you guys gather wood.

"That was so awesome [Y/N]! The way you just like spiked that last score! Did you see their faces? They couldn't believe it!" Mikey says.

"I know. That was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" You laugh.

"Totally!" He says.

"Well, I've had a lot of fun today. I'm glad you guys invited me to come with you." You smile.

"Why wouldn't we invite you?" He says. "That would be terrible!"

"I don't know. But, I'm glad I came." You say.

"I'm glad you came too." He says.

"Aw, really?" You giggle.

"Duh dudette!" He laughs. While you are distracted by Mikey, you don't notice the large rock right in front of you. You trip over it and fall to the ground, hitting your head on another rock in the process.

"Ouch!" You say, griping your head and sitting up. Mikey drops the wood he has and runs over to you.

"Let me see it, [Y/N]." He says. You move your hand off your forehead and let him examine it. You just watch his face as he looks concerned over your injury. He looks so cute when he's concerned. He then sighs. "It's bleeding. We better get you to Donny so he can fix it." He says. Before he can pull you up though, you pull him down.

"Hey Mikey?" You say.

"Yeah?"

"I like you." You say bravely, furrowing your eyebrows. He blinks for a second, then smiles.

"I like you too." He says.

"So, explain to me… what are we?" You ask.

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking confused.

"Like, friends? More than friends…?" You mumble. "I mean, I'm really confused at that part. I wasn't really sure, especially after what happened at the junk yard, but I figured I needed to talk to you about it. I was scared at first but-" You get cut off by Mikey's lips on yours. You're taken by surprise at first, but then you realize what's happening and return his kiss. Your heart beats faster than a hummingbirds as you drape your arms around his neck. He breaks away for a second and smiles.

"I hope that answers your question dudette." He whispers.

* * *

**AHHH! It happened! I can't believe what I wrote! :D Hahaha! I hope that answered your question mr nice puppy!**

**Thanks to my readers! Huge thanks to my reviewers mr nice puppy and ZathuraRoy! :)**

**Anyways, dont for get to suggest things guys! I have a few ideas lined up for this one, but Im always open to suggestions! Thanks!**

**Love,**

**CowabungaChick**


	4. According To You

**So, I'm back again! So sorry about the wait guys, things have been super hectic lately! But today, I have brought you a song drabble! It's based off of the song According To You by Orianthi. Enjoy!**

* * *

**According To You**

"But… Okay, but… Just listen to me, will you?" You say angrily into the phone. You're ex boyfriend called you earlier, but you were out with your new boyfriend, Mikey. He decided to teach you to skateboard this morning and you hadn't heard your phone ring. So once you got back home, you called your ex back. He started to smooth talk you, telling you he wanted you back. But when you told him no, he got angry and started putting you down. Saying you were stupid and boring. Now he was telling you how glad he was that you didn't want him back.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless  
__I can't do anything right  
__According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please  
__Forever changing my mind  
__I'm a mess, in a dress, can't show up on time  
__Even if it would save my life  
__According to you, according to you_

"Okay, I'm done talking to you!" You yell, then slam your finger down on the 'end' button. You sigh and sit down in the kitchen chair, pulling your knees up to your chest. You just lay your head on your knees as the tears start falling. Your phone dings, letting you know you have a text. You sigh, expecting it to be your ex telling you off for hanging up on him. But when you see 'Mikey ;)' on the screen, you quickly open the text.

'Hey! I'm glad you agreed to go skateboarding with me today, dudette! I had tons of fun on our first real date! ;) Hope you have a great rest of the day! Can't wait to see you again!' The text says. You wipe your eyes and smile.

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible  
__He can't get me out of his head  
__According to him, I'm funny, irresistible  
__Everything he ever wanted  
__Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
__So baby tell me what I've got to lose  
__He's into me for everything I'm not according to you_

Covering up the sweet text from Mikey, another text pops up. This one from your ex. You frown at the mean words he's sent.

_According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody  
__And you can't take me anyplace  
__According to you I suck at telling jokes  
__Cause I always give it away  
__I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
__You're the boy who puts up with that  
__According to you, according to you_

You set your chin on your knee and start to reply to the mean words your ex has sent you, but then another text from Mikey pops up.

'Oh! And did I mention I'm the luckiest turtle in the world? :D I should have if I didn't! Hope to see you soon baby!' You grin brightly. _Baby,_ you think, _He called ME baby!_

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible  
__He can't get me out of his head  
__According to him, I'm funny, irresistible  
__Everything he ever wanted  
__Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
__So baby tell me what I've got to lose  
__He's into me for everything I'm not according to you_

You look off in the distance, biting your lip. Mikey always knows how to lift your spirits, even if he has no idea he is. You ex just doesn't have a clue about how happy you are that you two broke up. It only paved the way for Mikey to step into your life.

_I need to feel appreciated, loved not hated, oh no  
__Why can you see me through his eyes  
__It's too bad you're making me decide  
__But according to me, you're stupid, you're useless  
__You can't do anything right_

You look down at your phone again, exit out of Mikey's text, and open a reply to your ex. The whole time you're typing, you're thinking of Mikey and his texts.

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible  
__He can't get me out of his head  
__According to him, I'm funny, irresistible  
__Everything he ever wanted  
__Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
__So babe I'll tell you what you've got to lose  
__He's into me for everything I'm not according to you  
__According to you_

You review the text to yourself before smiling.

'I don't need you in my life. All you do is put me down. I'm done with you.' You press the 'send button and smile, feeling good about yourself.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless  
__I can't do anything right_

* * *

**Whoo! That was a cute drabble! Remember, I'm still taking ideas! If you have one, either review and tell me or PM me and I'll ad it to my notes! Yes, I have notes! Its the only way I can keep track of everything going on in my stories! Haha! :) Question time!**

**To answer all of Giai Kame's questions: This chapter answers your first question, and yes, I probably will add heavier romance in later chapters! Hope that helps!**

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers, mr nice puppy, Giai Kame, ZathuraRoy, and I Love Kittens too!**

**Later!**

**CowabungaChick**


	5. Game Night

**Im back! :D Missed me? I know you did! Haha! Just kidding! :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Game Night**

"UNO!" Mikey yells. All around the table there are sighs of frustration as everybody slams their cards down. Mikey smiles triumphantly and you giggle a bit. Tonight you were invited for the turtles, Casey, and April's monthly game night. So far you have played Monopoly, Mario Kart on the Wii, The Game of Life, Clue, and many other games. And so far, you haven't won at any of them.

"I swear he's cheating." You slightly smile and hit your boyfriend lightly on the arm. He just rolls his eyes at you.

"Now what are we going to play?" Donny asks.

"It's [Y/N]'s turn to chose." April says.

"Okay!" You smile and jump up, running towards all the games piled in the living room that you guys have yet to play. You scan them over while everyone follows you. "No, no, never, nope…" You say while looking. You then spot one of your favorites when you were a kid. Twister. "This one!" You say, grabbing the box and holding it out.

"I'm already out!" Raph says, taking a seat on the couch. Mikey and Casey move the coffee table out of the way and set up the game mat.

"Then you can be the spinner person!" You say and hand him the spinning board.

"I say we go in groups of three then the two winners play each other." April suggested. Everyone agrees and then split into groups. Leo, Donny, and Mikey go first and you, April, and Casey will go after them. So you decide to help Raph spin.

"Right hand red." Raph says. Each of the turtles bends down and put their right hand on a red circle. You spin again and Raph calls out the combination. This goes on for a while, considering the boys are ninjas and pretty flexible. But Donny gets out first, then finally Leo. Mikey cheers and gets off the mat.

"Winner again." He says proudly.

"You haven't won just yet Mikey." You say and get to your feet to walk over to the mat.

"Left foot green." Raph calls. You stick your leg out onto a green square and so do Casey and April. "Right hand yellow." You bend down and plant your hand on the nearest yellow circle.

"Wh…Whoa!" Casey yells and falls over.

"Already Casey?" You laugh and look at him.

"Hey! It's a lot harder than it looks!" Casey protests. You and April continue to play until Raph calls 'Right foot green' and April has no choice but to fall. You un-twist yourself and smile.

"Looks like it's on!" Mikey grins and makes his way over to the mat.

"Like Donkey Kong." You smile sweetly and push your sleeves up. He grins some more and raises his eye ridges at you.

"Left hand blue." Raph says. You both reach out and touch a blue circle. "Right hand green." You reach across and touch the green while Mikey does the same. He looks over and smiles at you.

"Ready to get beat by a girl?" You wink.

"In your dreams babe." He chuckles.

* * *

"Left foot yellow." Raph calls out glumly. You and Mikey have been playing for about thirty minutes straight and everyone else was getting bored while you two refused to let the other win. Right now, you both were in an odd position. You had somehow ended up in some kind of back bend while Mikey was crouching below you. You both stare at each other intently while you are somewhat upside down. "Right foot blue." You grin, that just made your stance a bit more bearable. Mikey moves to where his face is right underneath yours.

"Give up yet?" He grins evilly at you.

"Not a chance, ninja boy." You state. "You should give up though, you know you can't beat me."

"I sure as shell can!" He says determined. You smirk, then lean down a bit further.

"Whatever." You say.

"Watch me dudette." He smiles. You reach down a bit further and kiss him on the lips. After a while, you grin triumphantly as he drops to the floor. He stares up at you in shock while everybody cheers and whistles at the romantic, somewhat mean, moment. "You meant for me to fall."

"Sorry, but somebody had to win, my arms were getting tired." You say and unfold yourself. You give him your hand and help him get up. You smile sweetly. "Besides, you didn't totally lose." You wink and quickly kiss him on the cheek before running off after April to help her chose the next game.

* * *

**Short, I know. But I thought it was a funny chapter! Playful flirting is always fun! Especially when it makes Mikey lose! Hehe! :)**

**Thank so much to my readers and reviewers, Designation Drift, I Love Kittens too, Kimmie98, mr nice puppy, kaaayyytteee, ZathuraRoy, and Giai Kame! You guys rock socks! :D**

**As always, let me know if you guys want something specific in a drabble! Send a review with your idea in it or even PM me! I love to hear from you guys! :)**

**See ya soon!**

**CowabungaChick**


	6. Perfect Dates

**Hey guys! Im bringing you another chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Perfect Dates**

"Hmmm. Hmmm! HMMM!" You hum while you brush your teeth. You were getting ready to head over to the lair for a date night with Mikey. April had talked him and you into having a real date… not actually going skateboarding in the sewers. So, April planned a romantic formal dinner date between the two of you. She even convinced Casey and the guys to help with it. So, after she took you shopping earlier today, she went to the lair to help set up while you went back to your apartment and got ready. You sighed a bit. Sure, this was going to be fun and all, but honestly you would rather just go skateboarding or watch a movie with Mikey. April was taking this to an extreme, but you both are letting her have her fun. She doesn't have a daughter, so she had fun helping you pick out a dress and accessories today. You change into the knee length white strapless dress and then start with everything else. You put on a little bit of make-up, but not a lot. Just mascara, eyeliner, and foundation. Maybe a bit of Chapstick later. You slide in your silver hoops and then put a silver bracelet on. You fix your hair next. After plugging in the curling iron you start sectioning your hair to make it easier. About an hour later, you slip your silver heels on and head out the door, grabbing your clutch purse on the way. It's a warm night, so you have no need for a coat. You head straight to the nearest alley and down a manhole. When you come to the lair door, you pull the pipe to let you in. It's dark in the lair and dimly lit by some candles floating in the water. You slightly smile when you see a table romantically set up on the bridge over the water.

"Hey [Y/N]!" A voice says. You turn to see Leo standing there, a black tie around his neck.

"Um, hey Leo! What's up?" You ask.

"Nothing, I was sent by April to get you when you got here and take you to her. She said something about finishing touches." He smirks and you groan.

"April." You sigh. He laughs and you both walk to the kitchen. There, she, Casey, and Raph are making dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs from what you can tell. Casey is dressed in a tux, while Raph is in a black tie too. April is in a pair of slacks and a fancy shirt. April sees you come in and runs over to you, straightening and smoothing out certain spots on your dress. When she's done, she smiles at you.

"You look stunning, [Y/N]!" She squeals.

"I hope so." You slightly smile. "Where's Mikey?"

"Donny's helping him get ready." She says. Just then, you all hear voices coming towards the kitchen.

"Mikey, I told you, stop picking at it!" Donny scolds.

"But it itches!" Mikey whines. You slightly smile as they come into the kitchen. Mikey is tugging at his bow tie on his… suit? They had actually found Mikey a suit? Donny's just wearing a black tie like the others. Mikey glances at you and his eyes go wide. He immediately forgets about his tie as his jaw drops at the sight of you. You feel your face go hot with embarrassment.

"Hey." You say and slightly wave.

"Wow…" He says. You just smile.

"Mikey, escort her to the table!" April whispers.

"Oh, right!" Mikey says. He comes over to you with a huge smile on his face and holds out his arm to you. "Shall we go, milady?"

"We shall, my good gentleturtle." You giggle and take his arm. He leads you out of the kitchen and out to the bridge. He pulls out your chair for you and pushes it back in when you sit. Then he goes to take his spot across from you.

"You look nice Mikey." You comment.

"Thanks! I don't like the feel of it, but ya know." He shrugs. Then he gets a small blush on his face. "You look really pretty [Y/N]."

"Aw, thanks." You smile. Someone clears their throat and you both look to see Casey standing there awkwardly while holding a waiters tray full of food.

"Sorry ta interrupt but uh, I got yer food." He says.

"Oh, thanks Case." Mikey says and pats a spot on the table for it. Casey passes out the food then quickly walks away.

"This looks great." You smile and then start eating. Mikey digs in and gets spaghetti sauce all over his face. You laugh and hand him a napkin. "Mikey, babe, the food goes inside your mouth not everywhere else."

"Whoops. Sorry." He chuckles. You both laugh and continue to make conversation while you eat. When you're both done, Casey comes and takes everything away. You both sit there in silence.

"Well, I'm liking this date and all, but…" You start.

"You'd rather be boarding?" He smiles.

"Or watching a movie. Something you and I normally do." You nod.

"I know. Maybe we can later, kay?" He says and grabs your hand. You smile and nod.

"Sounds like a date." You giggle. You both go through with the rest of April's planned date (taking a stroll on the rooftops in the night) and then he follows you to your apartment. You both change out of your fancy clothes and you put on something more appropriate for your after date. Sweats, tank top, and house shoes. You take off what make-up you had on and put your curls in a messy bun. You head back into the living room and see Mikey has already started up Mario Kart and you two are ready to battle it out. You race into the kitchen to get you both sodas before retuning and handing it to him. You sit down next to him and grin. "Ready to get your shell handed to you by a girl?"

"In your dreams [Y/N]!" He laughs and starts the game. After multiple rounds of Mario Kart and some other games, you both decide to put in a movie. After you put it in, you head back to the couch and snuggle up against Mikey as he puts an arm around you. "See? This is the perfect date for me." He smiles at you.

"Me too. We should do it more often." You smile.

"Definitely." He nods. You watch the movie for about ten minutes before you start drifting off into sleep. Last thing you remember was Mikey covering you with a blanket, kissing you on the head, and whispering "Goodnight beautiful."

* * *

**Tada! Cute little chapter showing that you and Mikey enjoy the little things! Im sure April had good intentions, but it might have worked for either Leo or Don. Not Mikey. But, oh well! :)**

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers, mr nice puppy, Giai Kame, and I Love Kittens too!**

**Peace out!**

**CowabungaChick**


	7. Never Have I Ever

**Sorry bout the lack of updates guys! Having a bit of writers block! :/ But anyways, hope you enjoy this cute little chapter!**

* * *

**Never Have I Ever**

"Okay, Leo's turn!" Mikey says. You and the four Hamato brothers were sitting in a circle on the floor with Casey and April watching. They both had already lost the game you all were playing, so they sat on the couch and watched. But that was sort of the plan the five of you came up with. Get Casey and April out first, the get each other. So because that plan was a success, each of you held up six fingers. You wanted to play with ten fingers, but that wasn't going to work for the guys. Unless they used their toes…

"Alright." Leo smiled. "Never have I ever… been a girl."

"Ohhh!" Mikey and Raph smile. Casey, April, and Donny laugh. You just glare at Leo and put a finger down.

"Never have I ever been a turtle." You counter.

"Oh snap!" Casey laughs. Each of the guys slowly puts down a finger.

"Never have I eva… practiced ninjitsu fer fun." Raph smirks. You and Leo look at each other before each putting a finger down. Now that the guys are actually teaching you, you think its fun to fight. SO you go and practice for fun every now and then. Plus it keeps you in great shape.

"Curse you Raphael." You mumble.

"Never have I ever… played superhero around the city before." Donny smirks, looking at Raph and Mikey. They both put down a finger. Everyone starts laughing.

"Raph? You've suited up before?" You ask.

"It was a bet he had with Mikey. If Raph lost, he got to be the Turtle Titian's sidekick for a night." Leo explained. This made your laughter grow.

"Aw! Wish I could've seen that!" You laugh.

"My turn." Mikey smiles evilly. He then looks at you. "Never have I ever kissed a boy!"

"Ohh!" Raph and Casey laugh. You glare at him and put a finger down. You were down to three fingers.

"Sorry babe." Mikey laughs.

"No worries. I'll get you back." You sweetly smile. He looks slightly worried now. You guys continue to play and somehow, you manage to stay in. Leo gets out, then Raph, then Donny. It's just you and Mikey now. You both sit in front of each other, each holding one finger.

"Never have I ever…" Mikey says, trying to figure out something. Then he smiles. "Never have I ever had a crush on someone of the opposite sex before our current relationship." He grins cheekily. Your jaw drops. You told him a story the other day of your very first crush in the third grade. He used your story to his advantage! Just as you're about to put your last finger down, Raph clears his throat.

"Yeah ya did Mikey. Remember? Tiffany Walsh. News Channel 6?"Raph smirks. You raise your eyebrows at Mikey.

"Yeah. You liked her for the longest time. Three years maybe?" Donny smiles. Mikey starts to blush as he feels your glare on him. He turns to you and laughs slightly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He says, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Um hm. Sure you did. Looks like I'll have to keep my eye on Tiffany Walsh from now on." Your smirk. "And hey Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Never have I ever had a crush on News Channel 6 reporter Tiffany Walsh." You grin. The others burst into laughter and cheer when Mikey puts his last finger down. Casey and April leave after that, considering it's getting late and Mikey decides to start walking you home. You both walk on the roof tops and just talk. You started playing a game of Never Have I Ever again, but only to figure out stuff about each other.

"Never have I ever been sky diving." Mikey says, he lifts you into his arms and jumps across a huge gap. He sets you back down on the other side and you two continue to walk hand in hand.

"Me either. Never have I ever ridden a camel." You say and rest your head on his shoulder.

"Never have I ever not liked the color orange." He chuckles. You laugh.

"Hey, me either. It's my favorite colors now. For some odd reason I love it." You giggle.

"Yeah, for some odd reason." Mikey agrees. He picks you up again and leaps across another gap.

"Um, never have I ever read a book with more than 100 chapters." You say.

"Never have I ever read a book with more than 15 chapters." Mikey laughs. You grin and you two finally get to your window. You climb in and turn around to see Mikey still standing out on the fire escape.

"Do you wanna come in?" You ask.

"I actually need to get going. The guys'll be wondering where I'm at." He says. You frown.

"Oh. Okay." You mumble. He puts his hand under your chin and lifts your face up so he can kiss you goodnight. Your heart still flutters every time he kisses you, leaving you with a warm feeling inside. He pulls away and looks at you. Then he gets one of his signature cheeky smiles on his face.

"Never have I ever liked someone as much as I like you." He says. You smirk.

"Not even Tiffany Walsh?" You giggle.

"She doesn't even come close." He winks, kisses you once more, and then heads to the roof. "See ya tomorrow babe." He says.

"Yeah. See ya." You say. You wait until he is out of your view and then you close and lock the window. You smile to yourself as you go and get ready for bed.

* * *

**Haha! I love that game, so I just thought it would be cute to see you and the turtles play it! :)**

**THanks to my readers and reviewers, mr nice puppy, Kimmie98, Giai Kame, ZathuraRoy, and IceColdFever! You guys rock! **

**Remember my readers, I will always take suggestions on chapters! Just let me know if you guys want to see something in a chapter! :)**

**Sincerely,**

**CowabungaChick**


	8. Guardian Turtle pt 1

**Im back! Sorry for the wait guys, but I think you guys will like what I've written. A two parter for Mikey and inspired by Giai Kame's idea! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Guardian Turtle pt 1**

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nu uh!" You say and furrow your eyebrows at your boyfriend. Mikey grins evilly at you before smirking.

"Ya huh!"

"Michelangelo! There is no way Superman is better than Spiderman! Besides, Superman is DC and Spiderman is Marvel! It's not like it's a fair comparison anyways! We both know Marvel is better!" You say, turning a bit so you can see your smirking boyfriend.

"DC is the bomb, babe." He says.

"Mikey, Spiderman could totally kick Superman's Kryptonian butt all around the place!" You say, throwing your hands in the air for added emphasis.

"Oh please, Spiderman's just a glorified bug in red and blue tights." Mikey rolls his eyes.

"IF I DON'T HEAR IT, IT'S NOT TRUE!" You yell suddenly and cover your ears before he can finish. You get up and run away from the couch. Mikey just starts laughing. Then Donny walks past you and to Mikey.

"What's she doing?" He asks.

"She thinks Spiderman's better than Superman. I told her Spiderman was just a glorified bug in red and blue tights." Mikey chuckles.

"I DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" You yell.

"Well, um, hate to break up this heated debate," Donny smirks. "But we need to get going on patrol Mikey. Leo wants to get going early so we won't be back so late." You stop dead in your tracks and start to smile.

"Well in that case, I'll go get my training katana!" You grin and start skipping off.

"And why do you need that?" Donny asks.

"I'm going on patrol with you guys!" You say. He and Donny then look at each other.

"Um, no you aren't." Mikey says and gets up to walk over to you. You cross your arms.

"And why not?" You challenge.

"Because it's way too dangerous." He says.

"Leo told me yesterday that the next time you guys went on patrol I could go too!" You defend. Mikey and Donny's jaws drop.

"He said what?" Mikey asks.

"Why would he say that?" Donny adds.

"Because… I sort of begged." You mumble, then take off towards the dojo. You see Leo in there, grabbing equipment for patrol. You grab your holder and your training katana and put them both over your back. "Ready for patrol Fearless!" You grin and salute. He gives you a confused look.

"What are you talking ab- oh…" He says. Mikey and Donny then march into the dojo.

"Leo!" Mikey says. "What the shell were you thinking when you told her she could come with us?"

"Well," Leo starts and pushes his lips into a straight line. "I'm not sure actually. But Mikey, she's been doing really well. I bet she'll be completely fine."

"Yeah!" You agree.

"'ey!" Raph yelled and then walked into the dojo. "We goin' or what?"

"We are!" You grin and finish pulling your hair into a ponytail. Then you start heading for the door. "Let's go slow pokes! We're burning nighttime!"

"Burning nighttime?" Donny asks, clearly puzzled, but he grabs his bo staff and his bag.

"Hey, [Y/N]'s comin' too?" Raph asks.

"Yeah I am!" You say before Mikey can protest. Mikey just groans as he grabs his nunchucks.

"Ya sure you'll be okay out there?" Raph smirks at you. You just give him a glare.

"Of course I will! You and Leo have trained me! I'll be just fine. Trust me." You say. Finally, you guys get to the surface and up onto some roofs. Mikey's making sure to keep a vigil on you so you don't do anything reckless. Funny, he was being the mature one tonight. The guys start running and you follow them quickly, jumping across rooftops as adrenaline pumps through your veins. After a while of running, you guys stop to take a break. Though you are on a rush and can't stay still so you wonder around while the guys take breaths. "Oh my gosh! This is so much fun! Why haven't you let me do this before?" You ask Mikey.

"I just hope we don't run into trouble." Mikey mumbles to Raph, clearly ignoring you. You go and look over the side only to see a woman getting cornered by some Purple Dragons.

"Um, hey guys?" You say and motion them over to the side. Mikey grumbles angrily when he sees the trouble. "You're the one who jinxed it." You shrug at him.

"St-Stay away!" The woman chokes out. "Help! Help me anyone!" She screams at the sky.

"Ain't nobody gonna hear ya back here girly." One of the PD says. The woman starts shaking.

"We have to go help." Leo says and jumps down. Raph and Donny follow him down and Mikey picks you up and jumps down. When he sets you down he immediately launches his nunchuck at a man charging towards you two. After that guy is taken down, Mikey turns to you. You see the worry and concern on his face.

"Please be careful." He says. You smile slightly and cup his face with one of your hands. He brings his hand up to yours.

"Of course." You say. "You too." He just nods slightly before giving you a quick kiss and going into battle. You take out your katana and run over to the lady. After getting her safely out of the alley you go back and start fighting. You start by taking on a scrawny kid. He's using a baseball bat as a weapon but cowers a bit when he sees your katana. He charges at you anyways though. You bring up your katana to block a blow to the head and then you swipe at him but he jumps out of the way. You two keep going for a while. It wasn't a really intense fight, but it was enough to keep your blood pumping fast. Once you finally knock him out with the hilt of your sword. He drops to the ground and you smile triumphantly. "Ha-ha! And Mikey thought I couldn't do it." You smirk.

"[Y/N]!" Raph yells suddenly. You whip around and see a buff man coming at you, holding a knife. Before you can react and bring up your katana to block the small blade, the man stabs the knife in your side. Your eyes widen before shutting tightly and you let out a loud scream of pain. Each of the turtles turn to you and their eyes widen.

"[Y/N]!" Donny yells and takes out his opponent so he can run over and help you. You fall to your knees as Donny takes out the knife man. You fall on your side and you see a pool of blood start to form around you. Donny flips you over gently and holds his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. "Guys! We have to go!" Donny says anxiously. Leo and Raph nod and continue to take out the rest of the PDs, but Mikey is just staring at you with wide eyes. Then, you see a look of pure hatred and rage flash in them and he crushes his eyebrows together. You flinch a bit, expecting this reaction from Raph, but never your fun loving, caring, turtle beau. He looks towards the Purple Dragons and starts taking them out in a rage. Raph and Leo stop and stare at him with surprised expressions but Mikey kept going. He soon had taken out all of the Dragon members around but you gulp and hope he didn't permanently take them out in his rage. Mikey breathes heavily as he looks around for any more challengers. Raph then goes over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Mikey, ya got 'em all. Are ya okay bro?" Raph asks in concern.

"My girlfriend just got STABBED because I didn't protect her Raph! How do you think I'm doing?" Mikey yells at him. You flinch some more at his tone and turn your head away from him. Donny gives Mikey a stern glare and points to you. Mikey's heavy breathing stops and the atmosphere around turns from rage to worry. Mikey rushes over to you as Donny lifts you up in his arms.

"Let's get her back to the lair Mikey." Donny says caringly. Mikey just nods slowly. They quickly carry you all the way back to the lair so you can get medical attention. Donny brings you in his lab and sets you on a table. A bright light suddenly glows above you and you squint your eyes quickly. The turtles gather around you and Mikey goes to hold your hand, but you clench your fist to prevent him from doing so. You didn't mean to, but Donny had just given you a shot to numb your side so you clenched your fist in pain. But from Mikey's facial expression you could tell he thought you wanted nothing t do with him now. He gives you a pained expression before rushing out of the lab.

"Mikey." You weakly call as you try and sit up, but you wince in pain and drop back on your back. Donny suddenly puts a mask over your mouth and as you breathe you start to feel sleepy.

"I'll go talk to 'em." Raph says and pats your shoulder gently before going after his brother. That was the last thing you remember before everything blacked out…

* * *

**Dun... dun... DUUUUNNN! Well, was that actiony enough for you guys? XD I feel super bad for Mikey. He probably thinks he blew it with you. :( Poor Mikey-kins...**

**Anyways, thanks to my readers and reviewers, Designation Drift, Kimmie98, Mayu123, Livangel16, ZathuraRoy, mr nice puppy(PS, no, I dont think your name makes you a dude.), Giai Kame, I Love Kittens too, and IceColdFever! :D**

**Goodbye for now my lovely readers!**

**CowabungaChick**


	9. Guardian Turtle pt 2

**Hey! Im so sorry for my absense guys, but you know I love you all! So I bring you the much awaited pt 2 to Guardian Turtle! :)**

* * *

**Guardian Turtle pt 2**

Mikey's POV

"Hey, you okay bro?" A gruff voice says. After rushing out of the lab, I ran into my room and fell on my bed. A few seconds later, Raph knocked on my door and came in.

"She's terrified of me Raph." I answer. "I blew it. She won't want anything to do with me now." I run my hands on my face and suppress a shiver that wanted to go down my spine at the thought. Raph came and sat down by me. He seemed nervous about talking about feelings and giving advice, which was something more in Leo and Donny's department.

"She ain't terrified of ya Mikey." He says.

"Dude, she wouldn't even let me hold her hand!" I say.

"Mikey, Donny stuck her with a needle. She was just tensin' up." Raph reassures me. "Did ya not hear her callin' for ya when ya ran off. She's just worried about ya, just like yer worried 'bout her."

"Why is she worried about me?" I ask.

"Did ya see yaself earlier? Ya took out about 20 Purple Dragons by yaself when [Y/N] got hurt. You went into pure rage mode, bro!" Raph says. I thought about then shook my head slightly, clearing the scary memory.

"I was just… I-I mean, I never wanted to…" I start. Raph sets his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I know Mikey. Ya just wanted ta protect yer girl. I get that. But ya have ta realize [Y/N]'s never seen ya that mad before. It just surprised her." He says. I nod. "Now, let's go wait in tha kitchen with Master Splinter. Leo's in tha lab helpin' Don patch up yer girlfriend." He stood up and held a hand out for me to grab. I took it and he hauled me up.

"Thanks Raph." I say.

"No prob, bro." He says and we both walk out of my room and head towards the kitchen. I can hear Donny's commands to Leo as he stitches [Y/N] up. Raph and I get in the kitchen and see Master Splinter cooking dinner.

"My sons, how is [Y/N]?" He asks in concern. I just go and start helping him with dinner while Raph starts to set the table.

"Don's stitchin' her up sensei. She'll be fine." Raph says.

"Good. Very good." Sensei says and goes back to cooking. We get finished with the cooking and start setting everything out. Leo then runs into the kitchen with a slight smile on his face.

"[Y/N]'s about to wake up." He says mainly to me. A grin stretches across my face as we all race to the lab. I grab a chair and sit on the other side of [Y/N]'s head with Donny across from me. Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter stand around us.

"Listen to this Mikey." Donny grins. Everybody goes silent as we watch her closely. She's breathing slowly and evenly while her face scrunches, as if she's trying to wake herself up.

"M… Mikey…" She says, then her scrunched up face softens and is replaced by a sleepy smile. My heart beats rapidly and I can't contain my grin.

"I'm right here [Y/N]. Wake up baby." I say to her. A few seconds later, her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hey… guys." She says slowly when she sees us surrounding her.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need any pain killers?" Donny asks her.

"Hmmrgghmmymmnenughomm." She mumbles.

"What?" I ask.

"I need that delicious food I smell." She says clearly. We all smile at her and Donny and I help her off the table and to the kitchen. Donny gives her some meds to take with her dinner. She soon gulps the whole meal down before any of the rest of us. She then sits there patiently while the rest of us finish. When we're all done, I gather up the dishes and start my chore for the night. Leo and Master Splinter go to meditate while Raph goes to work on his bike.

"Do you want to go lie down [Y/N]?" Donny asks.

"No thanks Don. I'm fine." She says. He nods and then heads to his lab. It gets silent in the lair, the only noise is the water running as I wash the dishes. I finally finish and as I shut off the water, she clears her throat.

"Hey Mikey?" She asks. I turn around and look at her. "Can we talk?" I gulp, but nod. _C'mon Michelangelo, you KNEW this was coming. Time to face the fact that she's going to break up with you for being a complete rage monster. _I think. I sit down by her and look at the table. "So, about tonight…"

"I know. You're terrified of me." I mumble. She's quiet for a second before grabbing my hand tightly.

"No I'm not." She says.

"I saw the way you flinched away from me when I took out the Purple Dragons." I say. "I wouldn't blame you if you want nothing to do with me now." She's silent again before she scoots to the edge of her seat, grabs my face, and kisses my passionately. I hesitate at first before completely ignoring my mind and giving in. She holds onto my face with her small, but strong, fingers and makes sure I don't pull away. One of my hands slowly makes its way to her waist. But then she flinches in pain and pulls back. I realize then that I grabbed her side with the wound on it. I groan and slap my forehead. "I am so sorry [Y/N]." I mumble.

"Hey, I'm fine. It's just a bit sore there, that's all." She says lightly. She then moves her hands onto my shoulders and rub them. "Mikey, I don't want anything to do with you." I look up at her as my heart shatters. But she gives me a small smile. "I want everything to do with you Michelangelo. Everything. I worked too hard to get you to be my boyfriend and I sure as shell am not giving up this easily." The corners of my mouth turn up into a grin.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." She smiles.

"Even if I'm a weird mutant ninja turtle?" I ask with a smirk.

"Haven't you ever heard that quote that says, "We're all a little weird, and life's a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours we join up in a mutual weirdness and call it love."?" She smiles. I grin again and then she laughs and pulls me in for another kiss.

* * *

**Tada! Mikey's first two parter is now finished! Im quite happy with the way this two parter worked out, aren't you? :)**

**Thank you to my readers and special thanks to my reviewers Mr nice puppy, Designation Drift, Kimmie98, Guest, Mayu123, IceColdFever, Livangel16, I Love Kittens too, kaaayyytteee, ninja-warrior101, ZathuraRoy, and Giai Kame! You guys are the bestest reviewers ever! :)**

**Peace out!**

**CowabungaChick**


	10. Birthday Prank

**I'm back! I hope you guys missed me, cause I sure missed you all! :) This chapter is inspired by The Voice of ther Wind! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Birthday Prank**

"Are you sure he won't notice the giant bucket over his door?" You ask Mikey. Today was Raph's birthday and Mikey included you on his birthday prank he gives Raph each year. So today, Raph was on his guard and you could tell. He was mostly in the dojo working out. Once in a while he would go to work on his bike. But you and Mikey made some of that corn starch and water goo that was so much fun to play with. You guys put it on top of the dojo door and rigged it to dump on top of Raph when he walked out. The goo though would be chunky when it dropped on Raph, then turn to runny liquid.

"Of course he won't!" Mikey says. Then he pulls you quickly away from the door and over to hide behind the couch. Mikey silently cheers as you see Raph grab a towel to soak up his sweat and then he heads for the door. He opens the door a bit wider and steps out. Mikey groans as the bucket stays where it is. Raph continues to his room.

"It didn't work." You point out. Mikey just rolls his eyes and pulls you over there with him to examine it. You try to reach the bucket to get it down.

"I don't understand though! It was perfect!" Mikey says. Just then, the bucket tips over right on top of you. The chunky goo starts to melt down your body, flowing into some weird places. Mikey's jaw drops as you stand there with a shocked expression. Then you let out a scream.

"What?" Donny asks and runs out of his lab. Leo and Master Splinter run from the kitchen and Raph comes out to check on things too. They all look at you.

"Mikey." Leo says in a warning voice.

"Was that supposed ta be fer me?" Raph smirks, trying to hide his laugh. Mikey just nods. Master Splinter sighs.

"Come with me [Y/N], you can shower in my bathroom." You nod and follow him to his room and back to the personal bathroom Donny's recently given Master Splinter. You lock the door and shower the goo away. As soon as you finish you see the clothes left for you outside of the door. You quickly grab them and retreat back into the bathroom. You put on April's sweat pants she left here and then an XL AC/DC concert t-shirt the guys use for undercover work. It's giant on you, but you don't really care. You keep your hair up in a towel and grab your dirty clothes. You walk out of the bathroom and head to the kitchen.

"Hey Mikey," You say when you see him cooking Raph's birthday dinner. "Can I wash these?" You ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"Sweet." You say. You head to the washer and stuff your white shirt and shorts in. After you do that, you head back to help with Raph's dinner.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone finishes singing. April and Casey had come over for dinner and now you all had just gotten done with singing. Raph blows out the candles on his cake and April starts dishing it all out. You get your cake and sit down next to Mikey. In the other room, the dryer sounds, letting you know it's finished.

"Great, my masks are done." Raph says and gets up to go and get them. After working on his bike today, his last mask that was clean was covered in oil. You all sit and eat your cake before a piercing yell is heard throughout the lair, making everyone jump.

"Raph?" Leo asks in confusion. Raph marches into the room, fuming red, but he holds up something, a pink fabric…

"Who put white in with my masks?" He demands. Your eyes go wide as you jump up and run to the dryer to see your white shirt with pink splotches on it. You take it out and bring it into the kitchen.

"I swear I did not see his masks in there!" You say in defense. Suddenly, Mikey and Casey burst into laughter. Then everyone else joins in.

"Way to go baby!" Mikey laughs. "Happy Birthday Prank Raph!"

* * *

**So, short, I know! But I thought it was really cute! :)**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers mr nice puppy, IceColdFever, Livangel16, ninja-warrior101, Kimmie98, Designation Drift, kaaayyytteee, Mayu123, Giai Kame, ZathuraRoy, Just Black Sugar, and I Love Kittens too! Ya'll are dolls! ;* (Kissy, winky face. Lol!)**

**Adios!**

**CC**


	11. The Bonfire

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but here's a chapter update! :D**

* * *

The Bonfire

"One night, a night very much like tonight, two girls, a man, a mutant rat, and four mutant turtles were camping out on Halloween night..." Mikey whispers. You hold back a laugh by covering your mouth with your sleeve. A couple of weeks ago, you were telling the turtles about a bonfire you went to the night before with your friends. Mikey, being the curious little turtle he is, asked you if you guys could have a bonfire, since it sounded so much fun. After you all agreed, you set the date. Halloween night too! So, after partying at your friend's house for the day, you headed for the farmhouse where you met up with the guys, Splinter, Casey, and April. Casey and Raph got a nice fire going as you all gathered around with the food to cook over the fire. You grabbed a skewer and stuck a hot dog on the end. After that, you went and sat beside Mikey to cook your food. He was already on his third hot dog! After everyone finished eating, you gathered back around the fire to tell scary stories. Mikey had just started to tell his. But honestly, his was more of a comedy, not a horror story. " Suddenly, they heard a strange noise. It sounded like the growl of a monster to the unsuspecting campers. But the campers thought nothing of it. In fact, they merely thought it was the stomach of the red clad turtle.." Raph rolled his eyes. "But suddenly... BOO! A GIANT, VERY UGLY MONSTER POPPED OUT OF THE WOODS AND DEVOURED THEIR SOULS!" Mikey jumped up dramatically, trying to frighten everybody. It was silent for a while before everyone started laughing.

"Good story Mikey! I was terrified!" Donny laughed.

"Yeah, ya made me wet maself!" Raph boomed.

"It's not supposed to be funny! It's supposed to be scary!" Mikey protested.

"Sorry babe, but that was one of the worst scary stories ever." You giggle. He sighs in defeat and slouches down next to you. "Its okay Mikey." You say and kiss his cheek.

"It was an... entertaining story Mikey!" April says, trying to lift his spirits.

"Thanks April." Mikey sighs.

"Now, who wants ta hear a real scary story?" Casey asks.

"I'm in!" Raph says.

"Okay, okay." Casey starts with a smile. "This story was based on a true tale," He starts going into a deep story about a couple of tourists from the city who came around these parts of the woods every weekend for a little get away from the city. One night, they decided to stay the night outside in the woods. Strange things started happening to them and one morning, they woke up to find one of their friends body's mangled to pieces outside of their tent. The next morning, they woke up to the same thing. Finally, a couple of nights later, only one friend was left. He was paranoid and couldn't sleep so he sat in the tent with only a crowbar to protect him. At this point, you were clinging onto Mikey's arm tightly and everyone around the fire was listening intently. "Steve heard rustlin' outside of his tent. 'Who is it?' he called. But he never got a reply. The tent around him rustled. He grabbed his flashlight and crowbar and slowly came out of the tent. That's when he saw it..."

"Saw what?" You ask.

"The monster. The monster teared him to shreds in a matter of seconds. And rumor has it that the monster, and the souls of the campers, still run around these woods today." Casey finished with a smirk. Just then, a growling sound came from the woods. You grip onto Mikey even harder.

"What was that?" Donny asks. Its silent again, until you hear a terrorizing scream.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" A scream comes up behind you. You let out an ear piercing scream and hold onto Mikey so tight that it causes him to jump. April lets out a scream too. You hear laughing from Casey and another voice as Casey gets up and heads behind you. You turn around and see Casey and Raph high-fiving. Or... high-threeing...? Anyways, your mouth drops.

"Got ya guys good!" Raph laughs. Your expression turns to that of hatred.

"RAPH! YOU BIG JERK!" You yell. You jump up and start hitting him in a vain attempt to cause him harm.

"Whoa! Stop hittin' me [Y/N]!" Raph says. "Mikey! Control your girlfriend!"

"No Raph, you deserve it!" Mikey laughed along with everyone else.

"DONT EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" You scold.

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Raph says.

"Never. Again." You glare at him once more before going back and sitting down by Mikey, getting warm by the fire and your boyfriend.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Nice update and forgive me if I was taking too long! :( Im sowwy. **

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers IceColdFever, bell-13-tmnt-lover, trainer bubbles, honkytonk-babe3, ZathuraRoy, I Love Kittens too, Kimmie98, ninja-warrior101, Designation Drift, Makkenna Witwicky, Just Black Sugar, Mr nice puppy, and Livangel16! You guys are da ! :P**

**Love always,**

**CC**


	12. Stupid Christmas Parties

**Woo! It's Mikey Time baby! Hope you guys enjoy this Christmas short! :D**

* * *

**Stupid Christmas Parties**

"Which one do you like, babe?" Mikey asks you. You and the turtles went out to pick out a Christmas tree to decorate back at the lair for the Christmas party you guys were throwing tonight. Casey, April, and Master Splinter were back at the lair decorating and baking for the giant feast with all of their friends tonight. You were on edge a bit though. This was the first time you get to meet all the turtles other friends. You really hoped they would like you, but you still weren't sure. Although Mikey keeps trying to convince you that they'll love you.

"Uhmm... Too skinny," You shake your head.

"Okay. This one?"

"Too fat."

"What about this one?"

"That one looks like a Charlie Brown tree Mikey," You complain. The turtles groan in unison.

"Will ya just pick one [Y/N]?" Raph growls.

"It's cold out here," Donny mumbles. He pulls his scarf up to his face some more to hide his green skin. You smirk a bit and just roll your eyes.

"Fine!" You say and walk over to a giant, full tree. "This one."

"Finally!" The turtles say. You cross your arms and raise an eyebrow at them.

"Uhm... What we meant was, that one is perfect!" Mikey smiles nervously and runs away to pay the cashier for the tree. The guys pick up the tree and carry it out of the tree lot and to the van. As soon as they tie it to the top, Donny speeds off towards the lair.

* * *

"This tree is so tall!" You squeal with excitement as the guys and Casey get the tree put up in the middle of the lair.

"It's a very nice tree [Y/N]!" April tells you.

"You aint tha ones carryin' it," Casey grunts. April rolls her eyes at them and hands them a box of ornaments.

"Get to decorating boys," She says, then she looks at you. "Want to help me cook [Y/N]?"

"Sure!" You smile and follow her off towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, she already has a bunch of cookies and deserts ready. There's a turkey cooking in the oven and a fresh salad tossed in a bowl on the counter.

"I need to make a corn casserole, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, and some rolls then everything will be ready," She tells you. You nod and you both get to work cooking.

"How da heck are we gonna get da star on top?" Raph asks. The turtles and Casey step back to take a look at the tree. There were only ornaments on the bottom half for now because that was all they could reach, but Leo and Don had run off to find a ladder. Casey scratches his chin.

"I guess... somebody'll have ta stand on the top of da ladder?" Casey suggests.

"Found the ladder guys!" Donny announces as he and Leo bring the thing over. They set it up right beside the tree and Mikey climbs up to starts putting ornaments on. After a while, the tree was covered in ornaments. The only thing they had to do was put the star on top.

"Looking good boys! Keep up the good work!" You say to them as you walk through the lair to go change into your party clothes.

"Thanks baby!" Mikey yells at you as you disappear into the bathroom. Leo and Donny go to help Master Splinter set up the big table with dishes and food.

"Man, she's got ya wrapped around her little fingers, don't she Mike?" Raph laughs. Mikey just glares at him.

"No!" Mikey protests.

"Raph, stop makin' fun of Mikey just 'cause he likes doin' everythin' fer her," Casey smirks. Raph just laughs some more.

"Yeah? Well at least I have someone, Raph," Mikey grins.

"Shuddup," Raph glares at him. Raph gives the ladder a push and almost makes Mikey fall off.

"Hey! I have the star up here, remember?" Mikey yells.

"Guys, stop. Mikey, just put the star on," Leo orders. Mikey carefully climbs to stand on the top and puts the star on the very top of the tree. As he climbs down, he admires his work.

"I should do this professionally, guys." He grins. Just then, the elevator to the lair opens.

"Welcome back everybody!" April says as she guides the guests in. Each of the guests remove their blindfolds.

"Hey guys!" Angel greats and starts giving hugs. The Professor and his friends greet Splinter first. Silver Sentry looks straight to Michelangelo and smiles.

"Michelangelo! Hello my sidekick!" He says and gives Mikey a bone crushing hug.

"Hey! Silver Sentry! Great to see you again!" Mikey smiles.

"So Mikey," Angel starts with a smirk. "Where's this girl of yours?"

"Well, she was changing..." Mikey says with a worried glance towards the bathroom. April walks over to him and sets her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go check on her," April says and takes off towards the bathroom.

* * *

You stare at yourself in the mirror for a second before sighing again. You had changed into a nice red sweater with jeans and Ugg boots. After fixing your make-up a bit, you curled your hair and pulled it up into a pretty, curly updo. You looked really festive and cute, but you just couldn't bring yourself to go out there. You were still a bit frightened. You couldn't really blame yourself though. Silver Sentry was coming tonight. Besides being one of your favorite super heroes he was also Mikey's FRIEND. Mikey's gone on countless adventures with him as the Turtle Titan. You really just didn't want to make a fool of yourself. There was a knock on the door.

"Sweetie, it's April, can I come in?" The person asks. You unlock the door and April slides in, closing the door behind her. She sees you and smiles. "You look amazing [Y/N]! What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know," You say. "I'm just really nervous to meet all the other guests. Mikey's told me that he's talked really highly about me to them. I don't know if I can meet their expectations."

"Oh honey," April says and takes you in for a hug. "You will. I promise. There is nothing any of them wont like about you. You just have to trust me," She pulls away and smiles at you. "They're all very excited to meet you. And Mikey really wants to show you off to Silver Sentry."

You smile a bit. "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

"There ya go! That's the spirit!" She says, leading you out of the bathroom. You see a bunch of guests crowded around the dinner table just chatting. There's a girl with purple hair talking to Raph and Casey. You recognized her as Angel. Master Splinter is talking to a rhino and a giant man. Leo is talking to a... bunny rabbit? How cute! Mikey is telling Silver Sentry all about their latest adventure while Donny looks like he is exchanging theories with three homeless men. You turn around and look at April.

"I don't know if I can do this," You say. She just frowns at you.

"Oh stop it!" She says, pushing you forwards. You try to fight her, but then you get caught.

"Ah! [Y/N] is here! We may begin dinner now." Splinter says. You mentally curse when you see a spot saved for you between Mikey and Silver Sentry. But before you can take a seat, someone stops you.

"Hey!" Angel smiles at you. "Name's Angel. So you're Mike's mystery girl, huh?" You just smirk a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm [Y/N]," You say. "But from what I've been told by Mikey, you and Raph have some sort of thing going on too." Angel's face flushes pink, but she smirks. She walks over and whacks Mikey across the back of the head. You hold your hand to your face to hold back your laughter.

"OW! Angel!?" Mikey yells. "What was that?"

"Oh... Nothing." She smirks and winks at you. You laugh as you both take your seats. Mikey starts introducing you to everyone.

"So this is your fair maiden, Michelangelo?" Silver Sentry asks.

"Yeah!" Mikey smiles at you.

"You're description did not do her justice. She is much prettier than you described." He laughed. You laughed to and turned to Mikey.

"Babe? Are you telling people I'm ugly?" You ask.

"No! Absolutely not!" Mikey protests. You just giggle and grab his hand to let him know you were just kidding. Master Splinter stands up and holds up his glass. Everyone around the table copies.

"To family and friends. New and old," He says, then takes a sip of his drink. Everyone around the tables drinks from their glasses and dig into their food. Light conversation floats around the table and soon you become familiar with all of their friends. You find out that yourself and Angel have a lot in common and you plan a day that week to go shopping together. Silver Sentry tells you that once you're ninja training allows you, he want's you to come with Mikey to defeat evil when he needs a sidekick! At this you decide you need to come up with a costume and super hero name before that happens. Before the wonderful night ends, you have made friends with everyone and are really glad April dragged you out of the bathroom. Mikey leans over to kiss you on the cheek.

"I told you everyone would like you," He whispers to you. You just turn and smile at him.

"Merry Christmas Mikey." You say.

"Merry Christmas [Y/N]."

* * *

**Hehe... hehehe... AHHHHH-CUTE! Sorry, had to sneeze. ;D I liked this chapter. It was very easy to write and it's just too adorable. :3**

**Major thanks go out to my readers and reviewers honkytonk-babe3, ZathuraRoy, TS and Double-T Forever Strong, I Love Kittens too, ninja-warrior101, Mayu123, Livangel16, IceColdFever, Kimmie98, bell-13-tmnt-lover, Mr nice puppy, Designation Drift, youllbeinmyheart1997, and Aster Sapphire! :D **

**Until we meet again, mi amigos! :)**

**CC**


	13. Pizza Pringles?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the excruciating delay. But with no further adieu, I give you a chapter I know you'll find entertaining! Enjoy my faithful readers! :)**

* * *

**Pizza Pringles…?**

"Yes! It's time for an evening of junk food and scary movies here at the [L/N] residence!" Mikey yells from inside the kitchen of your apartment where he is making popcorn. "Who all is ready!?" His brothers and Casey reply with cheers of excitement.

"Yay. Scary movies. Woohoo," You cheer with fake enthusiasm as you carry the liters of pop out to the coffee table. On any other night you would totally feel up to a scary movie marathon with the guys, Casey, and April, but tonight, you just weren't feeling like yourself at all. You had been stuck inside all day because of sinus problems. And earlier you swear you accidentally ate something sketchy for lunch, so then your stomach started to hurt. Mikey said he could call off the movie night, but you wouldn't let him. They had planned this day for months because it was the day _The Disaster on Doomsday _movie came out on pay per view on your TV. Since the guys couldn't go to the movie theater to see it when it came out (for obvious reasons) they had planned this night as kind of their movie premier night.

"You sure you're okay to do this [Y/N]?" Leo asks you.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't let me ruin your guys fun night!" You try to sound upbeat. Leo looks at Mikey, who just shrugs, then continues to watch the commercial that was on.

"Yo, guys, when did April say she was coming back with the rest of the food?" Mikey asks.

"She said around 6," Casey confirms.

"It's 6:03! She should be here!" Mikey whines. Just then, there's a knock on the door. You jump up and go to answer it. It's just April, holding about 675,000 bags of groceries. Yup.

"Wow April. Is all of this really necessary?" You ask. She sets them down on the table and looks at you.

"Have you seen the guys eat?" She asks as she grabs two frozen pizzas and starts preparing them to go in the oven.

"Wow. Okay. Point taken," You take out the extra pop and chips and candy, sorting them into their piles as you go. You take some of the junk food out to the coffee table and set them down right in front of the turtles. Just as you're about to walk back into the kitchen to grab more, you hear a gasp coming from Mikey. He swiftly grabs your wrist to make sure you don't leave. "What?" You ask.

"What… are those?" He asks and points to three skinny white cans on the table. You look at them for a second before realizing their pizza Pringles.

"Pringles." You shrug.

"Why do they say 'pizza' on tha side?" Raph asks, just as curious as Mikey. You see Leo and Donny also eyeing the unusual food cans.

You smirk a bit, "Because they're pizza flavored. Try some."

"They look pretty sketchy to me. How can anything that isn't pizza… taste like pizza does?" Mikey asks, his face scrunched up in confusion. You just laugh a bit and toss him a can. He squeals and launches it into Raph's lap, who looks at it like it's a ticking time bomb. You just roll your eyes.

"Guys. They're really good. Just try it," You pick up another can, take off the lid and remove the seal, and then take out a chip and pop it in your mouth. The turtles watch you skeptically. "See? No harm done."

"Raph, you try it first," Mikey says.

"Why me? Why can't it be our fearless leader over there!" Raph states and throws the can at Leo.

"Donny, you try it," Leo commands.

"No way! Mikey was the one who asked about it! He should go first!" Don retorts. The turtle brothers soon get into a yelling match of who should try it first. You grip your head and walk back into the kitchen. April sees you and gives you a little white pill and a glass of water.

"It should help with the headache," She says. You thank her and take it. Then you proceed to help her carry out the rest of the junk food. The turtles are still fighting though.

"How about you guys…" April starts, but her voice is just ignored by the fighting terrapin brothers. She sets down the food and puts her hands on her hips. You smile and sit down on the couch. There is a lovely show that's about to begin. It's called _April Teaches the Guys a Lesson Because They're All Being Idiots. _"Hey!" She shouts. The turtles are still fighting. As some point Mikey hit Raph in the head with the can. I think that set April off. "YOU GUYS, STOP IT!" She screams. The turtles go quiet and look at her in shock. April takes a deep breath before continuing. "Why don't you all just take a bite at the same time?" She asks. The brothers look at each other before nodding. Each of them take out a chip cautiously. Leo counts to three and they all stick the chips in their mouths. They all have a look of disgust on their faces for a second before they start to chew and smile.

"'Ey. This ain't half bad," Raph says.

"Yeah. Not bad at all!" Leo smiles.

"Where's the can?" Donny asks, clearly wanting more. The can had vanished though. That's when I saw my orange clad ninja sneaking off into the kitchen with a white can in his right hand. "Mikey has it!"

"Get 'em!" Raph says. They launch themselves at Mikey and soon it becomes a WWE match in the middle of your apartment. You, Casey, and April just decide to watch.

"They do know they're two more cans, right?" Casey asks.

"Probably not." You say.

"MIKEY YOU SLEEZEBALL!" Raph yells.

"WHY WOULD YOU TRY AND DO THIS TO US MIKEY!" Donny interjects.

"AHHHHH!" Mikey just screams from the bottom of the dog pile.

You just let out a giggle. "Well, this is entertaining. Better than a scary movie. April, can you pass the popcorn?"

* * *

**Lol, yeah this idea popped into my head one day when I downed an entire can of Pizza Pringles... Yup. XD I then proceeded to think "Hm. I wonder what the turtles, especially Mikey, would think about these things..." AND BAM! This drabble was born!**

**Thank you to my lovely readers and my awesome reviewers, Christy-chan, KuroShiroYuki, Mr nice puppy, KadynG, ZathuraRoy, Thek33per, I Love Kittens too, TS and Double-T Forever Strong, zrexheartz, Mayu123, IceColdFever, ninja-warrior101, youllbeinmyheart1997, Aster Sapphire, Makkenna Witwicky, HavenRose, Kimmie98, Livangel16, lovefairytale007, Designation Drift, and kaaayyytteee! You guys are awesome! :D**

**Later!**

**CC**


End file.
